


Thunderbirds Are Go – Brawl Fic Writing Challenge: “Fuse” (Scott vs Virgil)

by countessofsnark



Category: Thunderbirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofsnark/pseuds/countessofsnark





	Thunderbirds Are Go – Brawl Fic Writing Challenge: “Fuse” (Scott vs Virgil)

It wouldn’t be the first time they’d gotten into a heated argument over seemingly insignificant details. That’s part of the International Rescue life. When you’re facing the stress of a life-or-death situation, tension easily leads to conflict. Virgil remembered how he and Scott had quibbled over the best way to cross a treacherous stretch of arctic ice. Scott loved shortcuts and fancied risks if it meant getting somewhere faster, while Virgil preferred the safer detour. Eventually, they had resolved the issue peacefully, but not without throwing some insults and swear words back and forth. 

The mission always wins out, focus is restored, and conflicts are swept beneath the proverbial rug. However, one day that rug is gonna give way, and the shit will hit the fan. 

Now they were home, on lush Tracy Island, and the latest argument that had arisen in the middle of a rescue began to worm its way to the foreground of their minds. All it took was one little spark to ignite a blaze. That’s when even the peacekeeper of the family becomes a flammable hazard. And the last thing you’d want is to be at the receiving end of Virgil’s wrath. The same strong hands that had pulled many a frightened person out of harm’s way, could deliver a mean punch – powered by a body that consisted mostly out of perfectly toned muscle. 

“You can’t keep running away from problems, you know. That’s a childish solution.”

Scott was standing at the top of the staircase, his arms crossed and legs spread out in what he assumed to be an authoritative pose. Virgil was descending the stairs, fists clenched. He slowly turned around to face his older brother. There was a fire in his brown eyes that spelled out a clear warning. 

_Back off, or there will be hell to pay._

“And you are obviously the more mature person on this island,” Virgil drawled, his voice barely hiding the anger that was boiling just below the surface. 

The fuse had been lit. Scott crossed the distance between him and Virgil in the blink of an eye thanks to those long legs. He lifted a trembling finger and forced his mouth to produce words. 

“I am the oldest Tracy and running this organization is now my burden to bear. I may not be perfect, but at least I know how and when to deal with responsibilities. Besides, I…”

Scott didn’t get a chance to finish his little speech. Even though he is gifted with lightning fast reflexes, he simply didn’t expect the fist that was bridging the gap between him and Virgil. The next couple of seconds seemed to happen in slow-motion – the terrible sound of a punch hitting home, Virgil’s feral growl and heavy breathing, Scott flailing helplessly as he tumbled backwards and hit the polished hardwood floor.

It would take a special kind of glue to fix these broken pieces. It would take Grandma Tracy’s wisdom and patience, and some heartwrenching sobs coming from Alan’s room to get them to shake hands and exchange apologies. 

But they’d get over it. A Tracy always finds a way out of a tricky situation. That’s what they do, that’s what they were born to do.


End file.
